


The Devil Appeared

by DChan87



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dark Fantasy, End of the World, Fantasy, Gen, Jerusalem, Revelations, Short One Shot, satan is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: The Devil appeared in Jerusalem, as expected. Just a quick imagining of Satan for no reason.
Kudos: 2





	The Devil Appeared

The Devil appeared in Jerusalem, as expected.

He appeared in a flash of flames, posing like Freddie Mercury in front of the Knesset building, startling the pedestrians around him. He appeared completely naked, as one might expect, but no one was shocked, trying to cover their eyes. Instead, they were drawn to Him, hypnotized by his very presence. Every news channel in the world, as if compelled, the chryons announcing exactly who he was. The Devil had come to Earth, and maybe, the world was over.

He had the most generic appearance anyone had ever seen, but that did not mean “bland”. Instead, His face looked like every single man on Earth in some way, an ethereal beauty. Looking into it, everyone could see themselves, in a sense, for He was mankind, in some strange sense. And when He opened His eyes, they looked normal, but everyone could see a flame burning in His eyes as He scanned the crowd around him, arms aloft. Then He smiled. In that instant, all the world’s religions ended. Everyone looking was comforted by His warm smile, wanting to pledge their allegiance to Satan.

“People of Earth,” He announced, His voice also generic, but like the voice of every Man on Earth. “It is I, Lucifer, the King of Hell.” No one questioned him. “I have finally dispatched GOD.” As He said this, blood dripped from his hands. “Hell was full, and now was the Time to end the LORD’s tyranny. You are free, Mankind, free from GOD. But know this; murder and theft will still be punished. Just because GOD is dead does not mean evil is allowed to continue. I, Lucifer, the new ruler of Earth, Heaven and Hell, decree this. I ask not that you worship me, only that you continue living as you had.”

After that, He disappeared. And the world continued on as it had before.

**Author's Note:**

> No reason for this, it just popped in my head, and wanted to write it down.


End file.
